Whispers of a Ghost
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: Watching them was like seeing the future. Inuyasha and his Kagome. Kagome and her Inuyasha. Amber and chocolate eyes staring at each other in their own little world. It was over, just when she thought she couldn't break anymore. InuKag, outsider POV.


**Just...read it. That's all I ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this. **

**The song, to which I also disclaim, is I Try by Macy Gra****y.**_

* * *

_

**Whispers of a Ghost**

_(Can You Hear It?)_

**

* * *

**

It was kind of like breaking apart inside, if there was anything left to break.

The raven-haired woman stood by the trees, hidden in shadow and trying to not feel worse about it. He was there, so close she could practically feel the warm heat of his body caressing her own. His long silver hair blew in the strong breeze, ears perked forward and twitching every so often. He was calm, still and serene as the sunshine touched him. His clawed hands were slowly clenching and unclenching, his mind probably running through a million things in his head.

She knew him. Some days it felt like she didn't but others, when he was just like this and standing so still, she couldn't help but remember then. He hid it well enough with gruff acknowledgements and uneasy banter but really he was just hiding – hiding like the little kid he once was all alone. Growing up by yourself had to be hard. His touch exterior made it all the more memorable when she had finally broken down those walls, seen through those golden orbs that flickered honey drops and amber stones. He never truly broke – not for her anyways – but she supposed that they just didn't get the time.

Those golden eyes were searching now, she could tell just by how his ears flickered around the clearing, moving left and right to pinpoint something in the distance.

She stepped deeper into the shadows.

"Inuyasha, there you are!" Panting for breath, a young woman ran up to him, red faced but smiling all the same. "What are you doing?"

"Took you long enough wench," Inuyasha huffed, his back stiffening as he crossed his arms. "You were supposed to be back this morning."

Watching the exchange was just another part of this horrible wretchedness she brought upon herself. Inuyasha and the girl – _her lookalike _– Kagome were always like this. It was as natural to them as breathing.

It had never been natural for her. When he was hers, that wasn't how it was.

"–You can't just expect me to!" Kagome yelled, mimicking Inuyasha's stance and staring at him pointedly.

Inuyasha growled. "Well we need to keep moving–"

"So that's what this is about? _We need to keep moving_?" Kagome huffed. Her black hair swiftly wrapped around her face from the sudden gust of wind. It was almost like nature agreed with her.

Inuyasha lowered his head to the ground, thinking again. She knew that's what he was doing, even as she carefully stepped closer. She shouldn't be getting so close. It would only make it harder. Something clenched painfully in her chest when his ears swivelled, focusing on the raven-haired beauty.

And that raven-haired beauty wasn't her.

"Well..." Inuyasha trailed off, huffing himself and finally glancing up at Kagome. "Come _on_!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, stepping closer and reaching out to him.

_Don't touch him. Please don't–_

It's not like they knew she was there anyways. The wind was convenient cover and she was standing downwind from the powerful gusts that constantly blew. Inuyasha wouldn't smell her. Right now, he probably wasn't even trying.

She had to look away. She couldn't.

Because from there everything just spun. Somehow Kagome was in his arms and they were wrapped around her, warm and comforting.

She remembered, once upon a time, when she felt that comfort herself.

And then the younger girl tilted up her chin and Inuyasha looked down at her. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, brown orbs clashing with amber.

Watching them was like seeing the future. It was like watching hope and promise and like feeling passion and undeniable love. It was like breaking apart only to be rebuilt again for the same purpose. It hurt. It crushed. And when she watched their lips come together she had to look away.

She wanted to cry, scream, stomp her foot and just _run_ – because she loved him and he had been hers first.

_A long time ago he had been_. The whispered thought almost made her sick. She wished that she could cry once more, getting angrier because her body physically couldn't. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to feel this way, so muddled up inside. Her heart had been shattered – again – and soon she would repair it so that it could be crushed once more.

* * *

_I may appear to be free,_

_But I'm just a prisoner of your love.

* * *

_

She risked a glance again, _hoping_ for something – anything – but they were still together, mouths heated on each other's. She looked away again, because it felt far too private and she was just making herself more miserable, more heartsick.

She remembered when those lips had been on hers. She remembered from times when they were happy and as carefree as they could possibly be. She even remembered those kisses now, when she was like _this_. When Inuyasha would catch her scent when she had let her guard down, gotten too close and messed up, and he would leave his friends – _Kagome_ – and find her. And then she would get close to him because she couldn't not. And then she'd feel those lips, so familiar and comforting.

She still loved him. Even while she knew in the back of her head that it was wrong – that it was his misplaced sense of duty to her – how could she say no? How could she push away the person she loved when he was right there in her hands?

Any woman who had gone through what she had – the deceit and lies of Naraku, her death before she even knew the truth only to be brought back to life like _this_ – would do the same. If the man you loved with every fibre of your being came to you, reminded you of those times when you were alive and happy and in love, how could you say no?

He was with Kagome. She knew that. Ever since she saw the two of them together, getting closer and closer until finally the inevitable happened; she knew she'd no longer have that.

It was yet another shattering of heart.

But she built it back again.

If she had been more selfish, she would've stepped from the trees before Kagome came. A part of her wished that she had, to see his reaction, to know if it was actually _over_. She knew it was. It was just another thing to break her heart. Another part of her was glad she didn't because Inuyasha was happy, and she felt better for it. Even if she couldn't be happy herself, why hurt him?

When she looked back up again they were hand in hand, walking to the edge of the clearing. Kagome brushed against him occasionally and Inuyasha's one ear was focused directly on her, while the other kept a watchful guard.

She stepped away from the trees and into the light of day.

If Inuyasha saw her right now, if Inuyasha left Kagome and came running to her with arms open and heart ready... She wouldn't say no. She wasn't strong enough. She _loved _him.

Love made people do stupid things.

Love was everybody's kryptonite.

It was love that made her heart break, just that one last time as the couple faded from view. A smile came to her lips, even though it was shaky and trembling.

She would rebuild her heart. She always did.

* * *

_I try to say goodbye and I choke,_

_Try to walk away and I stumble._

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear...

* * *

_

With one last look at the spot where they left, Kikyo turned around and stepped back into the darkness.

* * *

_My world crumbles when you're not here.

* * *

_

**This had to be written. Sometimes I really don't understand people and how they can't see another side of the coin because they "ship" a certain way. We all know who I prefer (is there any other pairing I write?) but I don't hate Kikyo, and if I was in her position I'd do the exact same thing. Call me selfish. But really? I still wouldn't change. A lot of people wouldn't change the way they love someone.**

**Let me know what you think - agree or disagree all you want. I expect constructive criticism. Don't get pissy because it's not what you think. Have a critique? It should be on my writing and grammar, not the storyline. I'll respect your decision if you respect mine.**

**That's not asking a lot, is it?**


End file.
